Sakura Flower
by catheriney2004
Summary: Mikan is powerful, smart, and desperately needs to save her parents from the AAO. But how will she, without leading all of the students at Alice Academy into a never-ending war with the AAO? You'll never know if you don't read to find out!
1. Chapter One: Code Name Sakura Flower

Catheriney2004; Hey guys

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**Catheriney2004; **Hey guys! I know you probably weren't expecting me to do anything like write a Fanfiction, but I just got an idea, so I'm gonna write it all down. Sorry if I might be a slow updater, but hey! As long as _someone_ reads what I write, it won't be a complete waste.

**Natsume;** Hmph. What a boring writer.

**Catheriney2004; **(evil and angry glint in eyes)Hey, Hyuuga, do you want me to _accidentally_ kill you during the first chapter?

**Natsume: **Hnn.

**Catheriney2004; **(evil glint in eye) Well, then, Hyuuga, I guess I'll take that as a "no." So, well, anyway, here's Ruka with the disclaimer, and LET'S. GET. ROLLING!!

**Ruka:** (sweat drop) _Is she nuts or something?_ (**Me**: Oh yes, and btw, _this kind of writing_ means it's a thought from the character. Things in parenthesis are actions, and bold, is, well, you know already.)

**Catheriney2004: **AND WHAT WAS THAT, RUKA?! (pulls out stolen Baka gun) (Ruka whimpers and hides) Guess whose gun this is, Ruka!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (feels a tap on shoulder) Uh oh...busted...

**Hotaru:** Do you have a death wish, you thief? pulls out Baka Cannon

**Catheriney2004:** (looks extremely nervous) Well, eheheheheh. Uh...were you looking for this? pulls out Baka gun

**Hotaru:**evil smile Yes. Give it back, along with 400 rabbits interest.

**Catheriney2004: **Uh...(gulp) Okay...(hands everything over)

**Hotaru:** Now, about your _punishment….._

**Catheriney2004: **Actually, (gulp) I was thinking of living until the end of this chapter, so, uh...

**Hotaru: **Fine. )pulls out interest booklet and scribbles something down) But you pay 50 rabbits interest for every chapter.

**Catheriney2004:** (gulp) O-okay…

**Ruka: **huge sweat drop Well, ahem, anyway, Catheriney2004 DOES NOT own Gakuen Alice, so, uh, I _think_ that she'll start the story now. (looks over at catheriney2004, who is currently gaping at nothing because of her sudden loss of money) Uh...catheriney2004?

**Catheriney2004: **(snaps out of trance) Oh! And, uh, yeah, I'll just start typing now. Sorry for the waste of time. Oh! And btw, where's Natsume?

**Ruka: **...

**Catheriney2004**: Hmph. Fine. Forget about him. Let's start. Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!!

ooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

Mikan stood staring at her work, as 10 men fell down in front of her, unconscious and Alice-less. She smiled slightly, throwing 10 gleaming Alice-stones up and down in her palm, until suddenly, they just disappeared, seeming to melt into her hand. She smiled, though her eyes were regretful, as if she was forlorn over the fallen men, though they _had _tried to kill her. She sighed, and said,

"Well, might as well leave a present for these guys."

And she placed a small Sakura petal down onto the ground in the center of all of the unconscious men. Then, suddenly, she vanished into thin air, leaving no trace of herself, except for the fragrant smell of Sakura petals, hence the code name she had been given: Sakura Flower. For every time she fought a battle, she would leave a single Sakura petal in the site of the battle, and she herself had said that her last petal would fall only when she had accomplished her goal. And what was that goal exactly? No one knew. But it one thing was for sure: She was taking down the AAO, piece by piece.

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, a familiar sound pierced the morning's usually peaceful silence. The sound woke everyone up from their slumbers, and they smiled at the familiar "wake –up call" that they received every morning, whether they liked it or not. That's right. It was Sakura Mikan, yelling at her "goddn, son of a btch" alarm clock. But hey, you can't blame her. Who would want to wake up to something that went like this?

"WAKE UP, BAKA. WAKE UP, BAKA. WAKE UP, BAKA…"

Every morning of her life, whether it was a school day or not, Mikan would hear this and wake up. (And not to mention wake the rest of the neighborhood up, too. XD) And hey, guess what? Today was her first day at the top elite school in Japan, Alice Academy.

Can you blame her for hating her alarm-clock? Well, anyway, at this very moment, the furious girl was brushing her teeth madly, almost snapping all of the bristles on her brush in the process. (Oh, and by the way, she had just tried, for the hundredth and sixth time in her life to demolish her alarm clock. Of course, it didn't work, because her genius best friend, Hotaru, had given her the clock as a "gift." Nice going, Hotaru.)

"Dmn. That. Hotaru!!" Mikan ranted as she forcefully brushed her teeth, still showing no mercy towards her poor toothbrush. She hadn't known that accepting gifts from Hotaru would be _that_ dangerous. And if she _had_, believe me, she _would not_ have taken the present, even _if_ Hotaru had pointed her Baka Cannon at her. Getting shot by that thing was definitely _much_ more pleasing than waking up every morning to a stupid alarm clock.

"I mean, seriously." She thought, gargling the water in her mouth and spitting out the backwash. "Who the Heck gives their best friend a goddn, son of a btch alarm clock as a 'gift?!' URRGH!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! I NEED TO GET RID OF THAT THING!!" She screamed, and she threw down her tooth brush.

Mikan stomped, for the hundredth and sixth time, over to her alarm clock, and threw it out the window. How it comes back, you ask? The world may never know. But as soon as Mikan had finished changing and was out the door of her bedroom, the alarm clock was _back._ Who knows how Hotaru does these things? I think it's safer not to worry about this kind of stuff.

But anyway, about Mikan. She was rushing out the door of her mansion at that very moment, trying to make sure that she wasn't late to her first day of school. Her brother, Tsubasa, had offered her a ride to school, but _Heck with it. _She thought, still running on the sidewalk at top speed. _Who needs a ride when the school is only 3 miles away?_

And with that thought, Mikan jumped off of the ground, flying 25 feet up into the air, and she began to jump from house to house with inhuman strength and speed. This was a regular sight, too, at Mikan's neighborhood. For every day of her school life, Mikan had done this to get to school, leaping onto trees and houses; whatever she could find that would give her lift. And so, with this process, she ended up getting to her new school in 5 minutes. When she checked her watch, she groaned.

_What!? 5 minutes and 23 seconds?! _She screamed in her head, clearly extremely disappointed. _That's my worst time!! I __**knew**__ I should have kept practicing over break! I knew it! _

Mikan sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. On a regular basis, Mikan would be able to get to a place 3 miles away in less than 4 minutes. What a disappointment, to have slowed down my more than 1 minute. But then, her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream. She whipped around, wondering what was going on. Were the AAO chasing her again!?

Then, she saw it. Two guys were dragging a girl by the arms, clearly harassing her. I narrowed my eyes, partly trying to see if the people were wearing Alice Academy uniforms, and partly because she was angry at the two boys for doing such a thing to a girl.

_They should know better than to drag a girl around!! _

Mikan thought furiously, and she soon saw that the people were definitely Alice Academy students. She let out her breath, and she smiled a smile that would have creeped out anyone that had been looking. (Luckily, no one was. XD) Then, suddenly, she took a huge jump, and appeared in front of the three students, startling them and making the two boys let go of the girl. She smiled warmly, making them think that she was flirting with them. They threw aside the girl that they had been harassing just moments ago, and sauntered up to her, thinking that they had new prey to capture. One boy got up close to her and said in a flirtatious tone,

"Hey, girl, do you want to hang out with us?"

And he snaked his hand around her waist, almost making Mikan shiver in disgust. But she held it back, and said sweetly,

"Oh, you want to play, do you?"

And something flashed in her eyes, moments before she flipped the boy over, slamming him onto his back. When the other boy's friend saw what had happened, his eyes widened, and he whimpered. Mikan turned around and looked him straight in the eye, smiling a sly grin. She said,

"Oh, you want to play, too?"

And she threw him onto his friend, stunning both of them for the moment. Then, she grabbed the harassed girl's arm and pulled her away from the small heap of boys, into the academy doors. Only when she had shut the door firmly and put a sealing Alice onto it, did Mikan turn around and face the girl that she had saved. The girl was still shivering in fear, and she couldn't stop staring at the girl that saved her. Then, she stuttered,

"Th-thanks. You really s-saved me there."

Mikan smiled comfortingly this time, making the girl feel better. Then, she asked the girl a simple question, careful not to sound intimidating.

"What's your name?"

The other girl smiled genuinely at Mikan and replied happily.

"My name's Nobara. Call me anything you'd like."

And they shook hands, laughing at their formal-ness, and Mikan knew that she had started a new friendship. Perhaps coming to this school wasn't such a bad idea. Anyways, she had been the one to choose to come here in the first place. She almost sighed at the thought. There was no turning back now.

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

**catheriney2004: **Well, that's it for the first chapter, you guys! Please review, and I know you'll have bad things to say, so I'll ask you to not hurt me too badly. I kind of want the courage to continue on this story...so if I can perhaps get, like, 5 reviews that have something nice in them, I'll continue, because, hey, well, if at least five people wanna read what I write, then it's definitely worth contributing. I hope you guys liked it! And remember, 5 reviews 'till the next chapter! I'll have more ideas and confidence if I get more, but don't feel like you have to send a review in. I don't want to waste your time if you don't choose to spend time on reviews. But hey! Just think about it! See you! Thanks so much for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2: A Challenge

Summary: I don't see any point in putting a summary in Chapter two

**Summary:** I don't see any point in putting a summary in Chapter two. I mean, WHO READS CHAPTER TWO FIRST?! And if you _are_, then I _suppose_ you should turn around and read chapter _one_ first. That would be more sensible. But, since there are some people that DON'T READ SUMMARIES BEFORE READING, I'll put the summary in _again._

"Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes."

What a waste of space. Well, anyway, lets go and read the introduction of this chapter. That'll be fun.

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Hey, guys! How's it going? Since you all decided that it might be nice for me to continue, I'm back with all of the characters!! So to start it all out, here's Natsume with the disclaimer, and then we'll be back to the story!! It's all yours, Natsume!!

**Natsume: **Hnn. _What the heck is she thinking, trying to make me do something? She's gotta know her place. She's at rock bottom, no duh._

**Catheriney2004: **(doesn't hear what Natsume thinks – obviously. Do I look like a mind reader to you?) So, I guess that the translator will tell us what his "Hnn" means!! Mikan, come on in!

**Mikan:** Well, his "Hnn" meant… suddenly, her eyes widen, and she just gapes at the wall

**Catheirney2004:** Uh……Mikan? What did he say?

**Mikan: **(waves hand in air) I don't think you wanna know.

**Catheriney2004: **(looks at Mikan in confused way) Uh….okay, Mikan, if you say so. (shrug) _I'm gonna find out by the end of this chapter! Mark my words! _And so, without further ado, we're gonna start the chapter!! Oh, and, uh, since _Natsume_ (evil glare) didn't feel like saying the disclaimer in _English,_ (extremely evil glare) I'll say it. **I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! **And believe me, if I did, I would have dominated the worl – (stops) Err, I mean, _donated_ to the world by now. Eheheheheh….that's my story, and I'M STICKING WITH IT!! (innocent face) (bats eyelashes) And so, without any further ado, THE CHAPTER TWO OF "SAKURA FLOWER!!" Enjoy!!

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **WAIT!! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I forgot the recap. Sorry! Here's the last two paragraphs from the first chapter:

"_Mikan smiled comfortingly this time, making the girl feel better. Then, she asked the girl a simple question, careful not to sound intimidating._

"_What's your name?"_

_The other girl smiled genuinely at Mikan and replied happily._

"_My name's Nobara. Call me anything you'd like."_

_And they shook hands, laughing at their formal-ness, and Mikan knew that she had started a new friendship. Perhaps coming to this school wasn't such a bad idea. Anyways, she had been the one to choose to come here in the first place. She almost sighed at the thought. There was no turning back now."_

**Catheriney2004: **I hope that was enough to help you remember what happened last time! So _now _I'll start chapter two!!

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

Nobara and Mikan both walked down the hallway, chattering about how excited they were about entering the 8th grade. Though Mikan had to lie a bit about the "excited" part, because she was much more tense than excited about a new school. But for the sake of Nobara's cheerfulness, she kept on smiling and encouraging her.

They were both fifteen now, so they were pretty much both in the same area on the fourth floor of Alice Academy. Mikan was secretly hoping that they'd see each other in the hallways at least once, since Nobara was her only friend other than Hotaru in the school at the moment. She sighed. This was definitely going to be a hard year.

Soon, they got to their assigned classrooms, and they departed from each other. As soon as Nobara disappeared down the hall, Mikan let out a sigh. She did not go into the classroom yet because she had been instructed not to go into the classroom until the teacher arrived and said her cue to go in. Mikan thought that this was a little too grand, but she had stuffed her words down her throat and uttered out different ones. "

"Alright." Was what she had said, and now she was stuck outside of a noisy classroom, waiting for the teacher to some. She had been told that her homeroom class's teacher was Narumi-sensei, so she kept looking around the hallway for a guy that looked like the teacher. After a minute or so, she saw a lady (**Me:** Or so she thought. XD ) skipping down the hallway. Mikan decided that she should ask the woman (**Me: **Take a _wild_ guess of who it is.) if she knew when the homeroom teacher for her class would be arriving. She walked to the teacher and asked boldly,

"Excuse me, ma'am, but do you know when the teacher for classroom A-3 is going to be coming?"

For a few moments, the lady just stood there, staring at me in what seemed like shock. I stood there patiently, waiting for an answer. Then, after a few seconds of staring, the lady said,

"Oh! You must be the new student! SO KAWAII!!" She screamed, almost popping my ears. Boy, does this lady know how to yell. She continued.

"Oh, and uh, I'm not a girl." The teacher said, seeming embarrassed for being called a woman when he was, indeed, a man. (crash to the ground, anime style XD ) I stared at him, not believing a word that he said. I mean, what kind of guy wears a _dress_ to school!? WAS HE _GAY?!_ I almost gasped at the thought, but the guy started talking again,

"Mikan-chan, I think I'll have to go in and settle the class down, so just wait here for me until I cue you in, alright?" He said, pointing at the broken chair against the window. (sweat drop)

"Uh…yeah." I said, agreeing with what he said about the "calming the students down." They _definitely_ need to calm down. I couldn't help but step in and ask,

"But do you want me to help? They _do _seem pretty wild." I glanced nervously at the broken chair, wondering how it even got there. He looked at me for a second, and then he said,

"YAY! Thanks, Mikan-chan!"

He slammed opened the classroom door immediately and pushed me in, catching me by surprise and making my heart skip a beat from surprise. I almost didn't have time to put on my "cool" act before I appeared in front of the class, surprising them and making them stop demolishing the classroom. The first thing I noticed about the classroom was: It was a complete and total mess. In fact, it was so messy, that a dumpster looked neater and cleaner than what was left of the classroom. I was extremely freaked out, but I had put on my "cool" act, making my face seem emotionless. Then, suddenly, murmurs broke out in the classroom.

"Oh my gosh, who is that girl?"

"Yeah, what's she doing here?"

"Maybe she's a new student!"

"Her? No way! We haven't gotten a new student for _years_, and there's now way we'd get one now.

"But still! She _could _be!"

The whispers and murmurs continued, and almost everyone seemed to be involved in it, except for a select 3. Two of the silent ones were boys, one with aquamarine eyes and blond hair, and one with raven black hair and crimson red eyes. I wasn't stunned by their handsome-ness, and simply ignored them. I glanced over at the silent girl. Yes. As I had expected, it was my best friend, Hotaru. She never uttered a single word unless it was absolutely necessary. I had no problem with that, but sometimes I wished that she was a little more open. For a few minutes, the teacher didn't come in, and I silently cursed him for leaving me in such an awkward situation.

Seconds later, Narumi-sensei burst into the classroom, momentarily stopping the endless murmurs coming from the class. I silently thanked him for finally coming in. He said,

"Good morning, class!"

And he looked over at them, wondering why they were murmuring between themselves, almost taking no heed of him. He glanced at Mikan, and his confused look cleared up. They were just wondering about Mikan. There was no problem. _I suppose it's time to introduce their new kawaii classmate!_ He thought, and he took a deep breath. Time to get to work.

Narumi-sensei came completely into the classroom to explain about Mikan, only to find a wad of paper heading straight his way. He was about to catch it with his hand, since he was so used to this greeting every morning, but suddenly, in mid-air, the ball of paper was stabbed with an extremely thin spear of ice. He looked around to see who had protected him, but also puzzling over who in his class would have that sort of Alice. There wasn't anyone in the school with the Ice Alice other than Mikan, right?

Narumi glanced at his students, wondering if perhaps one of them had done something. But they hadn't. They were staring at the space directly to his right. His eyes trailed down from the tip of the spear to the hands that were holding it up. He saw Mikan, with a blank face, holding the spear as if there was nothing strange about stabbing a piece of paper with a blade made out of ice. She lowered the spear, the piece of paper still stabbed onto it, and she grabbed the piece of paper, lifting it deftly off of the sharp tip that she had carefully stabbed it with. Then, she said,

"I'm kind of disappointed that I have to be part of such a disrespectful class."

And she threw the wad of paper into the trash can, which had just happened to be next to her. She looked over at Narumi-sensei expectantly, expecting him to start introducing her. He just kept staring for a moment, and she noticed what he was staring at. She smiled slightly, and she said,

"Oh, the weapon is bothering you, right? Sorry."

And the ice spear disappeared into thin air, shocking the class and Narumi-sensei even more. She smiled slightly, and glanced over at the class, wanting to see their expressions. As she expected, they were gaping at her like fish out of the water. She smirked slightly, but hid it with her "cool" act. She couldn't show any emotion. She didn't want any attention from the rest of the students. (**Me:** Do you know how ironic that is, Mikan? XD ) Then, she looked at Narumi-sensei again, expecting him to introduce her. The teacher, noticing her expecting look, he cleared his throat and said,

"Uh, well, class, we have a new student today, and she's going to introduce herself now."

He glanced over at Mikan. She was looking blankly out at the class and was about to introduce herself. He wondered where her cheerful attitude had gone. He shrugged. No matter. He started to pay attention to what she was saying.

"…name is Mikan Sakura."

A gasp went up into the air. Mikan Sakura?! The daughter of the super-rich, famous business man and woman that had been abducted about a year ago!? _She_ was at their school? What kind of Alice did she have!? Mikan ignored their gasp and continued introducing herself.

"I am 15 years old, and I have multiple Alices."

She smirked as another gasp went up in the air. Multiple Alices?! How amazing could this transfer student get!? She continued.

"I won't tell you what they are."

A disappointed sigh went up into the air this time. She wouldn't tell them what her Alices were? What a bummer. She started to talk again, and this time, what she said interested all of them immensely – even the raven-haired boy and the boy with aquamarine colored eyes were listening.

"Though you have already seen one of my Alices, there's still _quite _a few left…" Mikan said, and everyone started listening even more closely, as if they were trying to find some small hint that would tell them what Alice she had. But she was too smart for that. She saw their interest in the fact that she had multiple Alices, so she decided to challenge them to an almost impossible bet. She said,

"I see you all want to find out my Alices. Well, I'll give you a motivation. If anyone can say all of my Alices, then they are free to ask me to do whatever they want me to do. But they only get one wish. Is that enough motivation for you all?"

Mikan glanced at the students and smirked. They were all either gaping at her in disbelief, or scratching their heads, trying to think. They were really taking the bet. She held back a sigh. There was no doubt that her classmates would tell every other student they could find about the challenge, and there was an equally likely chance that she would be bombarded with people trying to get the answer out of me. But then, realizing how much attention she'd get, she smirked again. They'd never be able to name all of her Alices.

_Bring it on_, she thought, and she smiled her creepy little smile, freaking out everyone that saw it. _Because I know I'll win, _she thought. She had begun to look forward to the next few weeks.

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004:** So, everyone, how was that chapter?

**Natsume: **(annoyed because he was found) Stupid.

**Catheriney2004:** (makes fist) I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, YOU FREAK!!

**Natsume:** Well, you _did_ say _"everyone,"_ you fat Baka.

**Mikan:** Well…Catheriney2004, um, well, he _does_ have a point there.

**Catheriney2004: **(super-angry glare)

**Mikan: **(scared) Um, but, well, _I_ think that this chapter was very nice. (lopsided, scared smile)

**Catheriney2004:** I really hope that you weren't lying, Mikan. (suspicious glare)

**Mikan: **NO! Never! I would NEVER lie to you, Catheriney2004!

**Catheriney2004:** Hm. (still suspicious) Well, _anyway, _(super-evil glare at Natsume) I'm gonna have to end the chapter now, so THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!! (But don't, if you don't feel like it.) The amount of reviews that I'd like (please be nice) this time is 6, because I want to see if any new readers are reading this story…..but anyway, don't use your time to review if you don't have enough time. You guys are probably busy. But anyway, if you have any more time than this, then please tell some of your friends on Fanfiction about this story!! I'd really appreciate it if you did!! Thanks for reading!! I love you guys so much!!


	3. Chapter 2 and a Half: Thank You

Catheriney2004: Well, HI EVERYONE

**Catheriney2004:** Well, HI EVERYONE!! I know you guys are all probably stabbing me with imaginary knives in your heads for not updating, but just to remind you, I kinda want 10 – 11 reviews to continue. We only need _**3 more**_, you know!! That should be really easy, right? Well, anyway, I'm going to thank all of the reviewers so far in this "chapter," so read to find out what I thought of their reviews!! (And for those silent readers: You really must not want me to write more, huh? Well, that's the bluntest way to put it. But please, please, please, PLEASE review!! I have said that I wanted 11, so please review!! I'd be so glad to include you in another chappie like this!!) Please read the other's reviews and replies! It'll probably be fun, because I tried to make each reply humorous!! Please read it all!

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**WishXofXLove's review: **

"Good job, Catheriney2004! You used great detail. "she smiled a smile that would have creeped out anyone that had been looking."...I thought that was funny. I don't really see anything needed to improve . Good job!"

**My reply:**

Thanks, WishXofXLove!! It's great that you thought it was funny! And are you sure didn't find anything to improve? I read it out loud to my little brother, and I saw a few mistakes. --;; But I don't have time to redo it…..(Translation: I'M TOO LAZY TO RETYPE IT, SO DON'T TRY AND MAKE ME!!) Well, anyway, thanks for the review!! You're the first one to review, so congrats! (Actually, I e-mailed you about it, so does that count as cheating? OO;;)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Alwaysbtheir's review:**

interesting... plz continue

**My reply:**

Thanks for the awesome review!! I really appreciate it! I think you're on my favorite authors list, so I'm really glad that I got a review from you!! And of course I'll continue! I have 5 other readers that'll probably murder me in my bed if I don't update soon! (Eheheheh…..don't take me too seriously….I don't wanna die yet….But then again, there's Hotaru out there to get me….--;; I owe her 150 rabbits now…..TTTT I'm losing my precious rabbits…..)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Vione's review:**

Hmm.. Yes, this is pretty nice, and I like your way of telling the story..  
And wow, your grammar is good xD  
I love stories with good grammar xD  
Keep of your good work..  
And wow, that's a bit freaky about our similarity, how much similar are we? xD

**My reply:**

Woah! That's a really nice review! And thanks! I guess all of those spelling tests and vocabulary quizzes really paid off! I'm glad I can write a story that you enjoy reading! XD And it's true, you and I are EXTREMELY, FREAKISHLY, alike. XD It's kinda funny how things work out, isn't it?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**oObroken-wingsOo's reviews:**

_Chapter One: _it's really funny... keep up the good work :-)

**My reply:**

Thanks! I'm really glad that you think it's funny! In school and when I write, I love to make people laugh! You don't know how happy it makes me to know that you guys like my fanfic and think it's funny! I really love you guys!!

_Chapter Two: _is here any NatsumexMikan? loved it, update soon

**My reply:**

Of course there'll be _some_ Natsume x Mikan!! I love the idea of that couple!! It's so cuuuuuuute!! KYAAA!! (stops) Err..….sorry about the outburst…..--;; But I really do like that pairing! SO KAWAII!! But I can't actually get into the "details" of anything, if you know what I mean, for two reasons: One, my parents like to read my stories without telling, and Two, this fanfiction is only rated T. (And mom and dad, if you're reading this, please don't ground me. I want to live.)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Blizzel's review:**

Thanks for asking me to read this story. I found it very interesting. I thought Hotaru will be the one to win but Mikan did get ten new alices so you'll never know.  
I'll be looking out for chapter three

**My reply:**

No problem! I actually got the most benefit from you reading this: You added another review to my story! Yay! I really love getting comments from other people about what I write, so I naturally love this site! And yeah, you'd think that Hotaru'd be the one to win, and she'd probably ask for money. I can imagine her eyes like that. But I can't tell you who's gonna win, because I, myself, do not know who will. I am in the middle of typing the third chapter right now, so continue looking out for chapter three!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Heartbroken Confession's reviews:**

_Chapter One: _woahness, that's your first fanfic? you're really good! LOL. It took me forever to get everything correct xD! And I'm still messing up on spelling on grammar sometimes. Lol. good chapter :)! interesting beginning. And I love the dialogue between you and the characters at the beginning. :)!

**My reply:**

Thanks a lot! I'm so happy that you like it!! I'm really glad that I asked you to read this, because _your_ writing to me is really inspirational! And about the grammar and spelling thing, yeah, I guess I can work pretty well with it, but it's also VERY ANNOYING. Like, when I'm typing, and I unconsciously make a mistake, I just involuntarily press the "backspace" button and retype it! I HATE IT!! It takes me the longest to type EVERYTHING!! (scream and bang head on computer) But I think it's really worth it, because I always end up with clean stories. I like being "clean." And I'm glad you like the dialogue from the beginning! It took awile, and I thought that nobody'd read it! I'm so glad yu did!

_Chapter Two: _haha. oh gosh, Mikan :) good chapter, keep up the good work. I still love the chats you have with the characters.

**My reply:**

Ha ha, yeah, Mikan seemed kinda dense for making that challenge and all, but you'll find out the reason why in Chapter Three. ;) I'm not telling anybody anything!! (sticks out tongue) Ha ha! And thanks! I'm really glad that Chapter two's dialogue was up to your expectations! I'll always think of your two reviews when I type the dialogues now! That's how big of an influence you are to me!

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Well, guys, that's all of the thank yous that I need to put in, I think! I hope that you were satisfied with the thank you, and feel free to reply to my thanks by reviewing or PM-ing me! Well, see you, and look out for chapter three! (I now need 15 reviews…..--;; I'm sorry if I'm pushing you guys too much…..just tell me if I am…….) Please feel free to review about tis chappie!!


	4. Chapter 2 and 3 fourths: SneakaPeek

Catheriney2004: Hey guys

**Catheriney2004: **Hey guys! I think there was a confusion about how many reviews I need for the next chapter – I said I wanted 15 after the thank yous, because I have 3 chapters now. It should be pretty easy to get 4 more reviews from now, right? But since so many of you are really anticipating the next chapter, I'll give you sneak-a-peek. Okay? Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

"_And she jumped straight out the 4__th__ floor window, making everyone gasp in horror. Was this girl crazy?! This was the 4__th__ floor, for God's sake! Hotaru, obviously guessing what everyone was thinking, got out her Baka gun and shot them all. Then, she got out her duck scooter and zoomed out the window, ignoring the fact that all of her classmates had been knocked unconscious by the Baka gun. Except one. Crimson eyes stared out the window of the classroom, watching the two figures of Mikan and Hotaru depart from the school grounds. He almost smiled. How interesting."_

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Well, that was a long sneak-a-peek! I hope that it will calm your anticipation, and please review!! I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to put a sneak-a-peek in for the sake of 15 reviews, but never mind. I _did_ confuse you guys by first saying that I wanted 11 reviews, and then saying that I wanted 15, so this was my apology!! I'm really sorry!! And please review so we can really continue onto the real Chapter 3!! Sorry about that!! Bye!!


	5. Chapter 3: A Mission

Summary: (Me: Urrgh, must I do this again

**Summary: (Me: **Urrgh, must I do this again? But then again, the readers that have been waiting so long deserve a proper summary, so I'll put it here again….)

"Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes."

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Well, I hope that was sufficient enough for my precious readers/reviewers. I have 14 reviews! I know I asked for 15, but I was just so excited about letting you guys read the next chapter that, uh, I just involuntarily updated. O-O;; How weird. But you know, I really appreciate you guys. I really hope that my chappies in this fanfiction are going to be good enough for you guys from now on…….But whatever! That'll be something we find out in the future, so I'll just forget about it now and have a quick chat with the characters!!

**Natsume: **Loser, why would we want to chat with you?

**Catheriney2004:** (eye twitch) You must _really _wanna die, Hyuuga.

**Natsume: **………

**Catheriney2004:** (evil glare) Hotaru!! (snaps fingers)

**Hotaru:** (appears suddenly, on her duck scooter) (glares) What do you want this time, you Baka?

**Catheriney2004: **(Evil glint in eyes) You're gonna torture Hyuuga while I type the chapter, got it? (glares at Natsume)

**Hotaru: **(sticks hand out) Pay up. 1,000 rabits.

**Catheriney2004:**__(eyes wide and mouth hits the floor) NO WAY!! I ALREADY OWE YOU 200 RABBITS FOR THE CHAPTERS I'VE PUT IN!! WHY SHOULD I PAY YOU _THAT_ MUCH!?

**Hotaru: **(gets out Baka Cannon 5000) Are you sure you _shouldn't?_

**Catheriney2004: **Uhhh……(gulp) Nevermind…(hands over money and glances nervously at Baka Cannon 5000)

**Hotaru:** (looks at Natsume with super-calm-but-evil look and aims Baka Cannon 5000 at him)

**Catheriney2004: **Yes!! (pumps fist in hair) VICTORY!! (watches as Natsume runs from Baka Cannon 5000 and glares at me at the same time)

**Mikan:** (walks in and sees Natsume getting chased) (turns away and smiles evilly) (High-fives Catheriney2004) Yeah! Awesome! What did he do this time?

**Catheriney2004: **Oh, nothing, he just said something about you guys not wanting to chat with me. (evil glare at the now-disheveled Natsume)

**Mikan:** But Catheriney2004, what about the chapter? You've been talking for a long time now….

**Catheriney2004: **(slaps forehead – hard.) Ow! That hurt – AND OH NOS!! I'm really sorry for those other readers who hate character/author talks!! (bows) I am REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, SORRY!! (But there's one of you guys that must be enjoying this. Look at Chapter Two Point Five for further reference. XD) So here's the disclaimer, the recap, and MOST IMPORTANTLY, the _CHAPTER!!_ It's all yours, Mikan!

**Mikan:** Well, we all know that Catheriney2004 _**DOES NOT**_ own Gakuen Alice, and if she did, she'd have-

**Catheriney2004: **(Slaps hand over Mikan's mouth and glares at her) And _THAT'S ALL_ for the disclaimer, and here's the recap, everyone!! (glares at Mikan

_**What happened last time:**_

"_I see you all want to find out my Alices. Well, I'll give you a motivation. If anyone can say all of my Alices, then they are free to ask me to do whatever they want me to do. But they only get one wish. Is that enough motivation for you all?" _

_Mikan glanced at the students and smirked. They were all either gaping at her in disbelief, or scratching their heads, trying to think. They were really taking the bet. She held back a sigh. There was no doubt that her classmates would tell every other student they could find about the challenge, and there was an equally likely chance that she would be bombarded with people trying to get the answer out of me. But then, realizing how much attention she'd get, she smirked again. They'd never be able to name all of her Alices. _

_Bring it on, she thought, and she smiled her creepy little smile, freaking out everyone that saw it. Because I know I'll win, she thought. She had begun to look forward to the next few weeks."_

**Catheriney2004:** And so, here's CHAPTER THREE!!

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

Mikan was sitting in the classroom, next to the crimson-eyed boy. He was glancing at her with a look of interest on his face, but she didn't care. She ignored it and just focused on getting some rest during the class. She knew that not too long from now, she'd get a phone call from Tsubasa, telling her where the next AAO group was going to strike. She almost sighed, but held it back, because of the annoying fact that she had to stay low at her new school. She knew that she wasn't doing a very good job, (**Me:** WHOA! OOC! She _never_ would have known that before!) but it was necessary to get them to guess her Alices. She needed a partner other than Hotaru in her missions – she

couldn't keep bothering her anymore. Hotaru had her own things to do. It was selfish for her to bother her best friend, even if she had given her a stupid, annoying alarm clock. Suddenly, as she was thinking, her cell-phone started ringing loudly. She grinned. Show time.

Mikan got up from her seat and walked towards the window, holding her cell-phone, ignoring the shocked stares from her new classmates. They began to whisper between themselves, while Narumi was still distracted. They were unsure about whether to be wary of the new girl, or to avoid her completely. Probably both. Only the three from before said absolutely nothing yet again, the two boys staring suspiciously at the new girl, and Hotaru packing up, clearly about to leave with Mikan. The murmurs got even louder as Hotaru walked emotionlessly towards Mikan's position by the 4th floor window and nodded her head at Mikan, as if signaling that she was ready. The class stopped their endless whispering when Mikan looked over at Narumi-sensei and said,

"Excuse me. We have business to attend to."

And she jumped straight out the 4th floor window, making everyone gasp in horror. _Was this girl crazy?! This was the 4__th__ floor, for God's sake!_ Hotaru, obviously guessing what everyone was thinking, got out her Baka gun and shot them all. Then, she got out her duck scooter and zoomed out the window, ignoring the fact that all of her classmates had been knocked unconscious by the Baka gun. Except one. Crimson eyes stared out the window of the classroom, watching the two figures of Mikan and Hotaru depart from the school grounds. He almost smiled. How interesting.

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004:** Well, that's it everybody! (Heh heh…maybe, maybe not.) I hope it wasn't too short!

**Natsume:** (walks in on crutches) It wasn't, you fat baka. That witch almost murdered me. (gets blasted by the Baka Cannon)

**Catheriney2004: **Who are _you _calling a "fat Baka?" You need to chill out, Fire boy.

**Natsume: **Tch. Shut it, you elephant-sized Baka.

**Catheriney2004:** Hmph. Well, this "elephant-sized Baka" is gonna get you so bad. I'm gonna type some more. The readers haven't read enough to satisfy them, and you obviously haven't learned your lesson. See you later, and have fun, Hotaru.

**Hotaru: **…………….(pulls out Baka Cannon and starts shooting the crippled Natsume)

**Cateriney2004: **Well, it's time to start now, so keep reading!!

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

Mikan dodged a swift attack from the enemy. He was holding a large sword, and he was continuously stabbing at Mikan. She glanced over at Hotaru, who had been shooting the enemies with her Baka Bazooka from afar. She was bleeding from her right arm, and she was panting from exhaustion, but otherwise she seemed alright. Mikan sighed in relief, almost letting off her guard and getting stabbed. Hotaru was alright. No holding back now. Mikan suddenly formed a sword of pure steel in her hand, and deflected the attack from the enemy, surprising him and making him stumble backwards.

_Perfect,_ She thought, and she wacked him straight on the head with the blunt side of her sword. She had never killed in her entire undercover life, despite the desperate situations she had been put in. She gritted her teeth in anticipation as 20 armed AAO soldiers came charging at her. It was the big groups that she enjoyed fighting the most. Then, suddenly, as the soldiers ran closer towards her, she suddenly kneeled down and stuffed two fingers into the soft mug. They were at the bank of the river, preventing the AAO from bombing the town on the other side. This was possibly one of the best fighting scenarios that Mikan could ever ask for. Water, wind, and mud. That's all you need for a….

MUD MONSTER!!

_What the heck!?_

Suddenly, a gigantic glob of mud with leaves as eyes and a hole as a mouth emerged from the riverbed, scaring the wits out of all of the AAO soldiers. They screamed,

"MUD MONSTER! MUD MONSTER!"

And ran from the site, clearly forgetting all about getting rid of the intruders. Mikan glanced around. Apparently, those had been the last of the AAO soldiers that had been sent to guard the bomb. Mikan sighed, and glanced over at Hotaru. She was standing on the cliff of the small, craggy rock structure, and she was blowing the smoke out from her Baka Bazooka, clearly at ease. Mikan smiled genuinely, and she walked over to Hotaru. Mission accomplished.

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Well, how was it? I hope I didn't confuse you when I almost ended it in the middle. I know some of you are thinking, "Why the heck did you do that, anyway?!" Well, my answer is: It just seemed like a good idea at the time. Simple, isn't it? Okay, I'm gonna type this in bold, 'cause I want you _all_ to know this. _**I NEED 25-30 reviews 'till the next chapter!!**_I hope that caught your eye, 'cause it's important. 'Kay? And if getting that many reviews takes too long, then I'll just give you guys a _small_ sneak-a-peek. Okay? O-O Well, anyway, thanks for reading, and see you in chapter four!

_**Four hours later……..**_

**Mikan: **HOTARU!! STOP IT!! THE CHAPTER'S OVER!!

**Hotaru: **(continues to hit Natsume with the Baka Cannon)

**Mikan: **WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME, HOTARU!?

**Hotaru: **(shoots Natsume again – he glares and clutches his arm) Simple. Catheriney2004 told me to teach him a lesson. He didn't learn his lesson. He's being punished. End of story. Plus, I'm being paid. (money signs as eyes)

**Mikan: **Oh……..

**Natsume: **Tch……….._I hate this! Why isn't Polka helping me!? Godn it! I can't burn her gun!_

**Hotaru: **Of course not, Hyuuga. It's fire-proof, Baka-proof, water-proof, boy-proof, Mikan-proof, Alice-proof, teeth-proof, waste-proof, acid-proof….

**Mikan:** (slaps hand over Hotaru's mouth) I think we'll stop right there. We don't wanna go into the details, do we, Hotaru? (threatening glare) Anyway, Natsume, get to the hospital. We need to get you fixed up.

**Natsume: **Why should I!? You're not the boss of me, Polk-

**Mikan:** (grabs Natsume by the collar and throws him to the hospital) (Miraculously, he falls onto the only empty hospital bed) Who said you have a say in this, Fire Boy?

**Catheriney2004: **(comes in munching on a mango) (drops mango when she sees the mess) OH MY GOD!! What happened here!?

**Mikan: **You wanna know what happened?Hotaru happened, that's what. (Points at Hotaru, who has grabbed a can of crab brains and started eating)

**Catheriney2004: **(wide-eyed) And what happened to Natsume?

**Mikan:** Resting at the hospital.

**Catheriney2004: **Serves him right. He better have learned his lesson.

**Mikan: **(raised eyebrow) And what lesson was that?

**Catheriney2004/Hotaru: **Never mess with me.

**Mikan: **(sweat-drops) O-okay…………

_**THE END**_** (Of this mini-story)**


	6. Chapter 3 and a half: SneakaPeek

Catheriney2004: Hey, guys

**Catheriney2004: **Hey, guys!!How's it going? I know you've all been waiting a long time for chapter 4, so I'll give you a quick sneak-a-peek. Okay?

"_Who is that girl? _

_Was the first thought that hit Ko Ko like a wet towel in the face. The thought immediately interested him, and he listened intently to the class leader's thoughts. He was wondering about the new girl, huh? It wasn't very often that you found the great Natsume Hyuuga thinking about a girl. He continued to read his mind, though he knew the consequences when Natsume found out what he was doing. _

_She's not normal. You can tell by just looking at her. She's hiding something. I better do some research on her. _

_Ko Ko held back a gasp. Natsume was a…..a stalker?!_

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Well, guys, I hope that satisfied you for now, and please review of you want the real chapter 3!! Bye!!


	7. Chapter 4: Stalker?

Catheriney2004: Hey, guys

**Catheriney2004: **Hey, guys! Thanks _so much_ for all of those wonderful reviews! I'm really happy that you guys decided to review!! Now, this time, I'll need 40-50 reviews! I hope that's not too much to ask for! So anyway, guys, what's gonna happen to Mikan now? Well, no one but me knows, so I guess you guys will just have to hang onto your seats for now, huh? And btw, I'm a beta-reader now, for those of you who said I have good grammar and stuff, so feel free to ask me to edit your writing!

**Natsume: **I bet you'd just mess it all up.

**Catheriney2004: **(pouts) No, I wouldn't! I would do my best and give them back a nice, clean story! Really! I would!

**Natsume: **Tch. Yeah, right.

**Catheriney2004: **You know what, Natsume, just shut it. I don't wanna listen to your annoying insults. Just forget it, 'cause you're not gonna show up in _any_ of the character chats from now on!

**Natsume: **Hn. Yeah, right. It's not like you can resist me, anyway.

**Catheriney2004: **(anime tears stream down cheeks) Yes……I think you might be right……(before Natsume can insult me again) So here's the disclaimer, and we'll start the story right after that! Enjoy!

**Hotaru: **Catheriney2004 doesn't own Gakuen Alice. (sticks hand out to Catherriney2004) Pay up. 60 rabbits.

**Catheriney2004: **(sigh) Okay…..(hands money over) Well, guys, let's start now! But I have a problem. I owe Hotaru 250 rabbits now!! TT-TT Noooo!! My precious money!! So I'll make a deal with you guys: **EVERY REVIEW YOU GUYS SEND IN IS WORTH 15 RABBITS TO PAY OFF MY DEBT TO HOTARU. AND IF I CAN'T PAY OFF THIS DEBT COMPLETELY BY THE END OF THIS FANFICTION……..(shiver) I'M NOT GOING TO BE ALLOWED TO WRITE A SEQUAL. **So please, if you want me to continue writing, then you're going to have to review……please! I want to write a sequel! So please, please, please, PLEASE review, and have fun reading this chapter!

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

A certain crimson-eyed boy watched as a small, brilliant flame flew around and around the small classroom that the class was currently occupying. After the strange new girl had left, the class had dropped into a total catastrophe once again. And no one, except for their faithful class president, Yuu, was planning on calming it down. And, unfortunately, he was failing miserably. The teacher, on the other hand, was crying behind the desk, clearly terrified of the chaotic class. Natsume smirked, and put out the small fire he had been playing with. Time to calm the class down.

Suddenly, a small ring of fire encircled his hands, and he raised them in the air. This was their class's signal to calm down – they had long since understood that disobeying this signal was a death wish. They immediately quieted down, and the teacher was finally coaxed out from behind the tall, mahogany desk. He whimpered a little at first, but he finally gained enough courage to speak, and stuttered wildly,

"Eheheh, uh, g-g-good m-morning c-class."

No one replied. They all just stared, bored, at the terrified teacher, scaring him even more. He started to tremble wildly, and suddenly…….

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! THIS CLASS IS TOO INTIMIDATING!! NOOOO!!" The teacher screamed, and he ran, yelling maniacally, out of the small classroom. The students smirked, all thinking,

_What a wimp. _

And Ko Ko's head hurt just hearing all of the thoughts at once. He massaged his forehead gingerly, though still smiling in his own strange way, and he glanced over at Natsume, wondering what he was thinking.

_Who is that girl? _

Was the first thought that hit Ko Ko like a wet towel in the face.The thought immediately interested him, and he listened intently to the class leader's thoughts. He was wondering about the new girl, huh? It wasn't very often that you found the great Natsume Hyuuga thinking about a _girl_. He continued to read his mind, though he knew the consequences when Natsume found out what he was doing.

_She's not normal. You can tell by just looking at her. She's hiding something. I better do some research on her._

Ko Ko held back a gasp. Natsume was a…..a _stalker?!_ His horrified face, unfortunately, did not go unnoticed by the cold flame-caster, and Ko Ko was hit with a new, scary thought.

_Read my mind again, Ko Ko, and I'll make sure that your grave is a fiery one. Personally. _

Ko Ko gulped, this time not holding it back. He definitely didn't have a death wish, and he _definitely _didn't want Natsume to kill him, of all people. So he stiffly turned around and joined the conversation between the rest of the class, though Natsume and Ruka were not part of it. Today's discussion was about the new girl, and they were sharing ideas about what Alices she had. For the first part of the discussion, Ko Ko's mind was caught onto something else completely. It definitely wasn't safe to read Natsume's mind. Reading his mind wasn't worth dying for. Ko Ko tucked that mental reminder into the back of his head, and he nervously tuned into the discussion.

"Hmph. If you ask me, that new girl is just a big faker," A green-haired girl said snobbily, flicking her carefully permed hair. Most of the class glanced at each other uncertainly. The new girl was a bit scary, but it didn't seem like she had been acting…or had she? Doubts flew around in their dull heads, and they began to say other things that made no sense whatsoever.

"Wait! Maybe she's an alien trying to brainwash us by making us think about her Alices!"

Someone suggested this, but everybody shrugged that off. Not likely. Another classmate came up with yet another crazy idea in no less than a second.

"She could be an advertiser from some sort of big company!"

They considered this idea for a few moments, but many "Nahs" and "No ways" went up into the air after a few seconds. How could that be? Suddenly, a shout from the green-haired girl went up into the air.

"I've got it! She's an agent from the AAO that's trying to infiltrate Alice Academy!"

A large gasp from all of the students went up into the air at the frightening thought, but something even more frightening _happened_ a second later. The window smashed open, and a gigantic flurry of glass and dust went up into the air – What was happening!?

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **So, guys, should I torture you all and just stop there? Or should I be nice and continue? I don't know.

**Mikan: **Oh, come on, Catheriney2004, they've been waiting for so long already, give them a little more!

**Catheriney2004: **Hm. I don't know. Getting all of those reviews took awhile. Maybe there's too many silent readers.

**Mikan: **Come on, Catheriney2004, it's not all of their faults. They didn't _all_ stay silent……Think about all of those readers that have reviewed for almost every chapter! Just think about it!

**Catheriney2004: **………………………………

**Natsume:** Forget about it. The witch is too empty-hearted to continue for the readers. Just give it up already.

**Mikan: **But! But the readers –

**Natsume: **Does she care? It's not like she does.

**Catheriney2004: **…………………….I do. But there's so many silent readers. Do they not like my story or something? I've had a lot of visitors – I can tell from the Reader Traffic thing. Is there something about my stories that isn't satisfactory enough? Please tell me, silent readers…..I really would like to know…….remember the debt…….

**Mikan:** SNAP OUT OF IT, CATHERINEY2004!! WHAT IS WITH YOU BEING SO DEPRESSED ALL OF A SUDDEN!?

**Catheriney2004: **(glares) You would, too, if _your_ fanfiction had to have _5 chapters_ before you got _15_ reviews. I was hoping that I'd maybe get more………..I guess not…..(sigh) Well, anyway, I might as well type a mini-story, just for the faithful reviewers/readers. They deserve it. I wanna end the chapter at a cliff-hanger, so please just read the mini-story. Sorry if I'm being whiny, but I really am kind of down…..well, anyway, see you! I need to type more now! And don't forget to do the poll on my bio. I need an answer by the end of the week. See you after the end of this mini-story!

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**MIKAN'S FIRST KISS:**

9 years ago, when Mikan was still the naïve little brunette that everyone loved, she had an experience that will haunt her until the very end of her life. Funny how six year olds get into these things, huh? This is how it happened:

"_Hey Hotaru! Come look!"_

_A smiling, happy-go-lucky brunette was waving her hands around, shouting to her best friend, Hotaru. The raven-haired, violet-eyed girl looked up from her latest invention and said,_

"_I have better things to do at the moment."_

_The smile on the brunette's face disappeared, and it was replaced immediately with a small frown._

"_But Hotaaaruuu…" She whined, clearly trying to put on a puppy-dog face. But it didn't work on her blank-faced friend. Hotaru turned back to her invention, ignoring her friend's calls and whining. Mikan huffed. Why was her best friend ignoring her? But suddenly, a smile formed on the brunette's pouting face, illuminating it like a candle in the darkness of the night. She had a plan._

_A few minutes later, Hotaru was nearing the finish of her newest invention – the Baka Cannon 4000. She was going to need it, from the looks of it, because the Baka was nearing her with something hidden in her hands at that very moment. She turned the last screw, and gripped the handle of her newest Baka weapon. She was going to need it for some target practice. She suddenly turned around and aimed it at Mikan, but she was too late. The brunette jumped over her stoic friend, and she landed behind her, avoiding the blast from the Baka Cannon 4000. Hotaru sighed inwardly. Lately, Mikan had become a harder target. Her father had probably pushing her really hard in the training at home. She would need to black-mail him later, for the sake of her best friend. Suddenly, Mikan's cheerful voice interrupted her thinking._

"_Look, Hotaru! A frog!"_

_Hotaru turned around, only to see that the little brunette was just holding an ordinary frog. Immediately, annoyance crossed over her, and she decided to get revenge. The little Baka had interrupted her ingenious work just to look at a __frog.__ She said,_

"_Did you know that if you kiss a frog, it'll turn into a prince?"_

_And saw, with satisfaction, her best friend's eyes light up in delight and surprise. The brunette stared at her happily and asked,_

"_For real?"_

_Hotaru nodded, wondering what Mikan was going to do next. She knew her friend was dense, but was she really dense enough to….? _

_Seconds later, Mikan kissed the frog, and absolutely nothing happened to the little critter. (__**Me: **__Heh. Except for the fact that it had just tasted something very unpleasant. XD) Mikan stared in surprise at the small frog, still expecting it to transform into a prince any moment now. Hotaru watched in amusement as Mikan's peachy face slowly turned a dark, crimson red. The stoic, raven-haired girl knew what was going to happen next, so she covered her ears, only milliseconds before the explosion of the Mikan-bomb happened._

"_HOOOOOOTAAAAAAARUUUUU!!"_

_Hotaru smiled slightly. Revenge complete._

And _that_ was how Mikan lost her first kiss to a frog. If you even count that as a first kiss. But maybe later on in her life, she would have her _real_ first kiss. But only perhaps…….

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Whew! I feel so refreshed after typing all that! So, how was it? Please review! I think this was my favorite mini-story out of all of them! Even from the other stories! O-O;; Who would have guessed that Mikan would be _that_ dense? Well, not me, definitely, even though _I_ was the one who wrote this. Heh heh. Well, anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW, SILENT READERS, AND PLEASE READ THE MIDDLE CHARACTER-CHAT IF YOU WANT TO SEEE EXACTLY HOW MUCH I WANT TO GET A REVIEW FROM YOU GUYS!! **Well, I'm gonna stop there, so BYE!!

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

_**DID YOU ENJOY **__**SAKURA FLOWER**__**? WELL, THEN TRY THESE OTHER FANFICTIONS BY ME!! (Catheriney2004) **_

_THE CRUISE:_

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

_A STUMBLE INTO THE OLYMPICS:_

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

_**PLEASE TRY THESE FANFICTIONS – SATISFACTION ISN'T ABSOLUTELY GUARENTEE FOR EVERY READER, BUT PLEASE READ THEM, AND REVIEW!! THANKS SO MUCH, EVERYONE!! I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS FOR ALL OF MY STORIES!!**_


	8. Chapter 5: Fury

Summary: Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Hey, guys!! How's it going? You've all been waiting for a really long time, but really, it's not my fault. I asked for 25-30 reviews, and I updated when I got that many. Simple, isn't it?

**Mikan: **Catheriney2004, you seem to say things are simple very often – why is that?

**Catheriney2004: **Well, I, personally, think that looking at things the simple way is the best way to live – there's no point in looking at things the complicated way. It only confuses you.

**Natsume: **Tch. How stupid.

**Catheriney2004: **(Cracks knuckles and takes out Baka Cannon) I thought you learned your lesson, Hyuuga. Apparently not.

**Natsume: **Hmph. (walks away)

**Catheriney2004: **What. A. Freak. I almost feel like hating him to the core. (Stuffs Baka Cannon back into pocket) But then again, my writing will be solely about torturing him, and my readers will hate me. Hm….Which one to choose?

**Mikan: **(frantic) Er, Catheriney2004…..? (Glances nervously at readers, who are gathering pitchforks and stakes)

**Catheriney2004: **(drones on about what to write about from now on)…………..so I might as well just continue to write the right way.

**Readers: **(sigh in relief)

**Catheriney2004: **Well, let's get the disclaimer over with and start chapter 5!!

**Mikan: **(sigh in relief) Catheriney2004 doesn't own Gakuen Alice. In fact, all she owns is a pair of socks and a laptop. HA! Just kidding.

**Catheriney2004: **(sweat-drops) Okay, then…..Well, see ya! I'm starting the chapter!!

OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

"_I've got it! She's an agent from the AAO that's trying to infiltrate Alice Academy!"_

_A large gasp from all of the students went up into the air at the frightening thought, but something even more frightening happened a second later. The window smashed open, and a gigantic flurry of glass and dust went up into the air – What was happening!?_

OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

The windows in the classroom all shattered into millions of pieces, and numerous screams from the students went up into the air. Dust flying, the silhouette of a person was imprinted onto the flurry of glass and dirt, scaring the class even more. What was going on!? Was it the AAO!?

Suddenly, a gust of unnatural wind flew through the classroom, and the figure was revealed. The class relaxed at the sight, although they shouldn't have, because an angry Mikan Sakura was worse than the entire AAO put together.

Just moments ago, she had arrived quietly at the windowsill, the sun beating down on her already-tanned face. She had been rather happy that she was finished with her stupid mission, but when she heard them speaking about her, she just couldn't keep herself calm. How could they say that!?

_How could they possibly believe that she was part of the AAO when her own parents had been enslaved by them!?_

She smashed through the windows, her teeth gritted, and her hazel eyes flashing with fury. She had been taunted too many times by the AAO to be compared to them by these imbeciles. She couldn't hold back. It was just too outrageous.

As the glass shattered onto the tiled floor, she watched as the students' faces grew alert with fear. The crimson-eyed boy's eyes remained calm, but his hands balled into fists, ready for a fight.

She waited as the dust cleared, her anger not calming down in the least bit. She had never been the type to hold her feelings back, even though she had become so indifferent over the isolated years. She began to form an icicle in her hand, waiting to speak.

The dust cleared seconds later, and Mikan glared angrily at the entire class, her eyes flashing fury. They shrank back form fear, all except for the crimson-eyed boy. She suddenly spoke.

"Tell me, what were you all talking about?"

Her voice was soft, all the more frightening than her normal one. Her hair was flying back, and her raven-black outfit gleamed unnaturally. She looked………inhuman.

All of the students glanced at each other, afraid. How could they say what they had been talking about? She was already angry enough!

Mikan, seeing their guilt and fright, she smiled evilly.

"Well, I'll show you just how angry I am right now."

And suddenly, icicles formed out of thin air, and they whizzed by all of the student's ears, snipping off tid-bits of their hair. Natsume had slightly avoided it, but her aim was deadly, and his raven hair was still slightly snipped. His eyes narrowed angrily, and he stepped up in front of all of the others. He spoke.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Mikan glared at him angrily, her hazel eyes still fierce, and said,

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just getting revenge. Now step aside."

"No."

Mikan's eyes narrowed, and her smooth lips pursed tightly.

"Then die."

And she suddenly began to summon power, her head thrown back wildly, her hair dangling behind her head. A small spark of energy suddenly began to grow from her hands, enlarging every millisecond. Natsume's eyes widened, and he threw a fireball at her in response. She maneuvered her hand to where the fireball was aiming, and the energy source drained the fireball's energy, leaving it nothing.

Natsume's eyes widened, and he staggered back slightly. His fireballs had no effect. What could he do now? He looked at the new girl, his eyes fierce and battle ready.

The girl's eyes were closed, and her hands had begun to pull together. The sparks of energy were now about 3 feet wide each, and they were beginning to turn a sky blue – The exact opposite color of Natsume's fireballs. The rest of the class screamed, and they all began to flee the classroom. But mysteriously, the classroom doors were locked _from the other side._

They were trapped.

And there was no way out.

OooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Soo…..how is it so far? I'm still dry on ideas, but I'm trying my best, okay? I really hope that you guys will review after this update, 'cause it's hard to remember to try and update when there's school flying around your head! Well, keep reading, there's still lots more to go!

OooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooo

Mikan's eyes flew open, and she smiled evilly. Sweat ran down her forehead, and her hands were trembling uncontrollably. She gasped as another spark flew out of the energy ball, and squeezed her hazel eyes shut in pain. To use the energy sparks was the most dangerous thing that she could do with her Alice. No one had ever helped her to harness her Alice before, so the ways she used her Alices were unstable.

And once her Alice started, she couldn't stop it.

Natsume glanced, confused, at the new girl's face. It was pretty, but he noticed that it was streaked with sweat. He frowned. It wasn't normal for Alices to get so exhausted from a single Alice use. But such enormous amounts of power could certainly drain an Alice's energy. His eyes widened suddenly.

She wasn't actually going to risk her life just to get revenge, was she?

Suddenly, a white streak flew through the window, and it flew onto the new girl's auburn hair. She gasped, and the energy ball disappeared in a flash. She collapsed onto the ground, her eyes shut in pain and defeat, and her hands fell limp.

All of the students stared at her in shock, not knowing what to think. What was the white thing that had flown through the broken windows? And how had it stopped the new girl from demolishing the entire classroom?

Suddenly, Hotaru flew through the windows, her eyes cold and fierce. She jumped gracefully off of her duck scooter and kneeled down next to Mikan. She gently plucked the white, sticky tab out of her hair, and she stuck it into a plastic bag. She caressed Mikan's hair gently, her eyes filled with fear for her best friend, and she glared at the rest of the class.

"Who caused this?"

The class glanced at each other uneasily, still shocked from Mikan's earlier behavior. How could they say who had started it? They had all pretty much been a part of it themselves!

"Well, it _was_ her own fault," said a snobby-looking, green-haired girl. She twirled her hair sassily and daringly glared at Hotaru with her emerald eyes. "_She_ was the one that flew at us for no reason."

The rest of the class gasped in fear as the inventor's eyes turned hard, and she brought her electrifier out. She flipped an emerald-colored switch, and, without warning, an azure bolt of lightning electrified the green-haired girl, sending her to La-la land.

The rest of the class stepped back as she suddenly got her robot to put Mikan on a stretcher and push her out. As they slipped out the door, Hotaru turned her hair at a slight, 90 degree angle, and said dangerously,

"I would advise that you guys don't speak about that ever again."

And she slipped out the doors, leaving the opening to the hallways wide open.

OooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Ha ha! I thought that that was really funny! They couldn't get the door open, like, 5 minutes ago, and she just plain yanked it open! I like that! So, anyway, this'll probably be the only time I update for awhile, so please review, and make the best out of it! I still would like to get about 5-10 reviews every chapter! Thanks!

**Also read and review:**

**Sakura Flower –**

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**The Cruise – **

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**A Stumble Into the Olympics –**

Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts?! Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Breaking Through the Ice – **

Mikan, a lowly beggar, is in a depressed state. Why live when you can die? She asks herself. Why try when you'll just fail? But those questions just might be washed away when she coincidentally meets a boy by the name of Natsume Hyuuga, who just happens to be a billionaire child-genius. What will happen to these two? Read to find out.

**Only a Burden – **

Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old female, is a patient at Alice's Hospital – A.K.A the hospital for those who are doomed to die. She writes a poem about her sorrow. A sad story and a lesson to all. One-shot.

**Who I Am Inside – **

Hotaru has hurt Mikan's feelings for the umpteenth time in her life. _Why?_ She asks herself. _Why can't I even be nice to my best friend?_ This is a one-shot that touches the heart to the very core.

**Tainted Water – **

Mikan and Natsume are 16 now, and nothing has changed between them. They're still fighting, fighting, fighting. But whenever Mikan asks him if he likes her even a tiny bit, he always says "No." Mikan feels as if her heart is breaking. But what happens when she writes a poem about lies and tainted water? A short one-shot for those out there who have been lied to.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! SATISFACTION GUARENTEED!!**


	9. Chapter 6: Tension

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Soooo, everyone, how are you all? I had a day off today (due to voting), and I decided that I might as well update some of my fanfictions. Aren't you all glad?

**Natsume: **Tch. (throws stone at Catheriney2004)

**Catheriney2004:** Yaaaaaaaaaah!!! (gets so scared that she falls backwards onto the ground, and the stone misses her by an inch because of her sudden movement) _**NATSUME!!!!**_ (gets up and starts to charge up Baka Cannon)

**Natsume: **Tch. (runs off, avoiding random Baka Cannon shots)

**Catheriney2004: **(still firing at Natsume) Okay! This chapter will be typed by Hotaru's special typing robot, while I finish Natsume off, okay!? This machine is still just a default, so don't blame me if there are mistakes! Bye!

_**Catheriney2004 does not and **__**never will**__** own Gakuen Alice. So let's get started!!**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, when the classroom doors slid open at exactly 9:05 A.M., the entire class raised their heads abruptly from what they were doing, their breath held tensely. Their faces were all pale from fear, and they began to fidget, afraid, as the person behind the door was revealed.

Mikan Sakura.

Her eyes were cold and alert, and her head and arms were bandaged tightly, sitting limply at her sides. It looked as if she had just fought some sort of battle, for her hands and legs were bleeding from small, uncovered cuts, and her eyes twitched slightly from pain every few seconds.

The entire class shrunk back as she walked down the narrow isle, their eyebrows twitching nervously, cold sweat breaking out on their foreheads as she passed them.

As she passed by Natsume's desk, he stared inquiringly at her, his face still as nonchalant and cold as it usually was. She glared quietly back at him, only taking a second to pause and glower at him, but then continued to walk down the aisle, ignoring the angry look of Natsume's face.

But in the short moment that Mikan had stood next to Natsume's desk, a solitary drop of thick, ruby-red blood slid down her fingers, right onto Natsume's desk. She flinched, ever-so-slightly, in pain, but the desperate look that only Natsume saw evaporated as soon as it came. She continued to walk away, and Natsume made no move to wipe the thick, red liquid off of his desk, only watching her walk away, an unexplainable look of questioning taking over his handsome face.

Hotaru Imai walked in several minutes later, her eyes in their usual cold, icy demeanor. But when her eyes landed on Mikan's petite figure slouching quietly over the desk with numerous cuts and bruises all over her body, her eyes softened slightly, and she threw a small packet of pills onto Mikan's desk as she passed, and whispered,

"Eat these now, or I'll kill you later."

Mikan glanced up from her arms, and she watched the small packet of pills clattered loudly onto the edge of her wooden desk. She stared at the pills for a few moments, as if deciding whether or not they had poison in them, and then popped open the lid of the package, her slender hands trembling slightly with pain and stress. She shook it swiftly, one, silent jerk of the hand, and two, purplish pills popped shakily out of the container, settling quietly onto her bloody hands. She snapped the lid shut as quickly as she had opened it, and popped the lavender pills into her slightly parted mouth, swallowing them down quickly, as if it were something she might do every day.

The class watched in awe and fear as she did this, their mouths slightly parted in astonishment, and two girls in the back covered their mouths in a silent scream of distress. Mikan glanced, apathetic, in the class's direction, her beautiful, hazel eyes cold and unfeeling. All signs of pain that she had been showing earlier had been completely eliminated, and she threw the packet that Hotaru had given her back, and Hotaru caught the container in a perfect arch, her arm barely outstretched. Mikan muttered an almost intangible,

"Thanks."

And Hotaru nodded, turning back to her latest invention, tucking the small packet of pills into her pocket, as if expecting to need them soon. The entire class watched with bated breath as Mikan crossed her legs in a sassy position, her hands behind her head, the absolute picture of,

"Don't bother me, and if you feel like trying, you had better have a good reason or suicidal tendencies."

Everyone immediately backed off after seeing her in this silently hostile position, and went nervously back to their normal daily responsibilities. The classroom mediator, Yuu Tobita, tended busily to the flowers on the windowsill, which had previously been demolished by Mikan's angry outburst the previous day. Yuu shivered slightly just think about it.

The rest of the class, which consisted of many (frightened) kids, including Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Sumire Shouda, and Hotaru; None of them had jobs, so they simply relaxed in their desks. But Sumire, being the only one daring (stupid) enough to talk back to the new student, prissily stalked over to Mikan's desk, her arms crossed in a "You know who I am" position.

Mikan simply ignored her, her amber eyes still nonchalant and bored; this angered Sumire. She snapped her claw-like fingers in front of Mikan's face, not caring one bit about the "personal space bubble" look coming from Mikan, who had decided that this situation was worth caring about. Sumire said snappily,

"Oh, so you think you're oh-so-mighty, don't you, you freak?"

The entire class's heads snapped up in shock, staring, frightened to death, at the tense scene going on between Sumire Shouda and the scary new student. There was a black aura surrounding the entire space within five meters of the girls, and Mikan looked murderous, although her face didn't move a muscle.

Sumire, being too inobservant to notice the dangerous situation she was getting herself into, continued to rant on about how stupid she thought Mikan was, spitting saliva all over Mikan as she spoke because of her crazy blabbering.

Mikan, on the other hand, simply watched the green-haired girl's strange movements, her eyes flashing the anger of a tiger, and her fingers began to clench - so hard that blood began to ooze out from her only half-healed wounds. Hotaru, noticing this, grew worried, and she began to watch the scene closely; although only to make sure that Mikan didn't hurt anyone – especially herself.

But there was no need to worry.

Because in the next moment, Narumi opened the door to the classroom and stuck his blonde head through the opening. He smiled his usual foolish grin, and he sent his salutation to the class in a cheery matter. The class sat rigid, ignoring their crazy teacher, their eyes set on Sumire and Mikan. Mikan had turned her head to Narumi, and she was now gazing calmly at the blackboard, her fingers softly twitching in effort to keep her wild temper down. Suddenly, she turned to the class and asked in a monotone,

"Have any of you guessed my Alice yet?"

The class stared, wide-eyed, at Mikan, their eyes full of fear and slight suspicion. Was that a trick question, or did she really mean it? They shivered at the thought of what might happen if they guessed wrong, and all of them shook their heads in a "Nope – Please don't kill me!" fashion, and Mikan smirked maliciously at them. She said softly,

"Well, good luck then."

And she turned back to Sumire, her eyes glinting in a fake, sweet kindness that was almost over-shadowed by her black aura. She said,

"Sumire, was there something you needed?"

Her voice was honey-sweet, and she was smiling innocently, her face stretching in a way that made it seem sure that she never normally smiled. Even fake smiles.

Sumire, finally sensing the dangerous spot she was in, immediately backed off, although her eyes were still full of contempt. She glared angrily at Mikan in humiliation and rage, and she stalked back to her desk, glaring at anyone that happened to pass her by.

Mikan, on the other hand, brushed her hands together, trying to eliminate the blood that was now caked onto it. Seeing that she could not possibly wipe it off without making some rotten mess, she glanced at Narumi as he talked to the class to see if he was looking, and when she saw that he wasn't, she closed her eyes and used one of her Alices, and seconds later, the thick, red substance had been cleansed from her hands, leaving them as if they had never been touched. She sighed quietly, and relaxed in her seat, her hands finally unfolding at her side.

Little did she know that two people had been watching her closely, and they were now staring, bewildered, at her. And as she folded her arms behind her head, a smirk grew wide on the crimson-eyed boy's face, and as he slowly turned his head back to Narumi's direction, it only got wider.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **So, guys, how was it? Too long? (Of course not.) Too short? (Most likely.) Tell me in a review! I can't exactly tell what you guys are thinking if you don't tell me yourselves in a review, right? So please tell me! I'd love to know!

Oh, and by the way, _**there is a poll in my profile that I need people to vote in – It'll determine how often I update!!!!!!!**_

So if you haven't read any of my other fanfictions, **then you should try one soon and vote in that poll!!!** It'll really help me, y'know!! Thanks for reading, and here's the information on my other fanfictions!! (Just to help you choose one (or a few!)!)

**Also read and review:**

**Sakura Flower –**

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**The Cruise – **

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**A Stumble Into the Olympics –**

Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts?! Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Breaking Through the Ice – **

Mikan, a lowly beggar, is in a depressed state. Why live when you can die? She asks herself. Why try when you'll just fail? But those questions just might be washed away when she coincidentally meets a boy by the name of Natsume Hyuuga, who just happens to be a billionaire child-genius. What will happen to these two? Read to find out.

**Only a Burden – **

Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old female, is a patient at Alice's Hospital – A.K.A the hospital for those who are doomed to die. She writes a poem about her sorrow. A sad story and a lesson to all. One-shot.

**Who I Am Inside – **

Hotaru has hurt Mikan's feelings for the umpteenth time in her life. _Why?_ She asks herself. _Why can't I even be nice to my best friend?_ This is a one-shot that touches the heart to the very core.

**Tainted Water – **

Mikan and Natsume are 16 now, and nothing has changed between them. They're still fighting, fighting, fighting. But whenever Mikan asks him if he likes her even a tiny bit, he always says "No." Mikan feels as if her heart is breaking. But what happens when she writes a poem about lies and tainted water? A short one-shot for those out there who have been lied to.

**Searching for You – **

Things are not always going to be the same for the two newcomers at Alice Academy. Being the previous heartthrobs at the mysterious school of Devia Academy, they expect nothing different from the girls of this new prestigious school. But the mysterious Kaito Sakura of this strange place just keeps stealing the attention from them with his rare, and equally powerful, B.O.S.S. Alice. (A.K.A. Borrow, Obliterate, Steal, and Save Alice) But who exactly is this person, and what secret is he hiding? And is he even a guy?

Natsume came to Alice Academy to pursue the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with a year before. He had no idea why she had left him so suddenly, and he couldn't stand thinking about her, until he finally found out where she had taken refuge to: Alice Academy. Here's when the wild chase starts, and will Natsume ever find his beloved Mikan through all the obstacles he encounters? And what about that Kaito Sakura? Who is he?

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! SATISFACTION GUARENTEED!!!!**


	10. Chapter 7: An Unbidden Urge

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**Catheriney2004: **Alright, guys! I don't have much time today, but I'm gonna update, anyway! Sorry for not being able to for so long!!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

Murmurs of bewilderment and suspicion rose steadily in the hallways as a certain brunette walked coldly down the hallways, only two people daring to even stand beside her and make conversation. Hotaru Imai, Ice Queen and technical genius of Alice Academy, and newcomer Nobara Ibaragi, Ice Alice. Nobara was slightly confused by the silence between them, and had no idea what exactly had gone on since the last time that she had seen Mikan. She simply shrugged it off, though; there was no point in moping.

As they swerved down the hallways to the large, bustling cafeteria, they bumped into Natsume Hyuuga and his gang. Mikan merely walked on past them, not seeming to care about him in the least bit, and Natsume's fiery-red eyes followed her down the opposite end of the hallway. He knew that there would be a good opportunity to reveal her sooner or later; but not now. A small smirk played out on his lips, and he shoved his hands into his pockets, resuming his walk. Ruka, Yuu, and a few other boys trailed behind him, wondering why he had just ignored the school's newest gossip subject. Things were getting strange around here, and it was all because of that new girl.

As Mikan and her companions entered the bustling cafeteria, things seemed to stop. Heads turned, and eyes widened as they made their way down the narrow walkway. Mikan stared straight ahead the entire time, barely even blinking at the sudden attention that they had drawn to themselves. She glanced at Nobara, who was skittering about in discomfort, not knowing what exactly was happening. She smiled slightly at her new, naïve friend's reactions to her new lifestyle with her and Hotaru. Things were going to get interesting around here.

And suddenly, just as they passed by a lonely, vacant table in the center of the cafeteria, Mikan leaped up onto it, her skirt swishing gracefully in an arc. She stood there on the high table, her hands on her hips, looking out into the crowd. The cafeteria was now completely silent, gaping up at this showy, new, privileged student. People dropped their sandwiches and juice cartons when she began to speak, her voice loud and as smooth as a sheathed knife.

"So, this is Alice Academy."

Her tone was sarcastic, and irony infiltrated the atmosphere in the dead-quiet lunch room. She looked around the cafeteria, her eyes still searching, flitting about in their restless sockets. After pausing and smirking for a moment, she continued her speech.

"All I see is a bunch of i***ts."

Cries of outrage arose from the crowd, and many people began to throw things at her. Nobara flinched, and Hotaru merely took out a can of her favorite crab brains and began to eat with a pair of wooden chopsticks, apparently watching this occurrence with much ease. Nobara glanced nervously about. What was going on!? She was about to find out.

"Unless, of course, if you can all do one thing."

Mikan dodged the last soda can with ease and expertise, and no more came flying afterwards; all of the people were thinking about what she had just said. What was she talking about, and what did she want them to prove? They had no idea, really. She kicked the table, tossing a flying soda can into the trash can, which just happened to be on the other side of the cafeteria. Many eyes trailed after the movement of the light, tinfoil can, and widened as it clunked straight into the metal disposal, the echoing sound resounding endlessly in the strangely quiet lunch room. She continued to speak.

"I want you to guess my Alice."

This was not something new to the ears of Mikan's classmates, and many head raised themselves with a snap as they heard the challenging, familiar question. A loud murmur rose up into the air, and people began to shout.

"What kind of question is that!?"

"Yeah, how does that prove anything!?"

"People like you are disgusting! Show off!"

"Go back to the hole that you belong to!"

Mikan's eyes hardened at the last few callouts, and those that were within 5 meters away from her froze, chills sliding unpleasantly up their spines. She was angry. Waaay angry. In fact, she was so angry that she smiled strangely, and spoke with a frighteningly level tone.

"So, anyone want to take a guess? You're all free to take a chance."

One person, in all of their outrage and stupidity, called out,

"Show-off Alice!"

Mikan's eyes flashed, and her smile disappeared, only to be replaced with one of a murderers. She whispered,

"Wrong."

And moments later, the stupid person that had dared to take such a wild chance was being dragged off to the infirmary by one of his friends, twitching uncontrollably. Fear swept through the crowd, and no one else raised their voices enough to be distinctly heard. Mikan, feeling satisfied, leaped gracefully off of the table, and resumed walking to the lunch counter. Nobara asked her tremblingly,

"Why did you do that, Mikan?"

Mikan merely smiled softly, her eyes still cold and emotionless. She said,

"Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you, Nobara. Maybe one day."

Nobara, still utterly confused and bewildered, nodded without understanding and turned to face forwards again. Hotaru and Mikan exchanged weak glances over her head, each mingling with sorrow and fear.

There were just some things that couldn't be discussed so easily out in the open.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day, Mikan walked down the road on her own, heading back to her house in a more normal fashion than she had been traveling in that morning. Her brunette hair was let down, swishing back and forth in a natural curve, and her face was as neutral as ever. A rustle in the bushes to her right was picked up by her sharp hearing, and she said coolly,

"I won't bite, you know."

A strong, slim-looking figure walked out of the shadows, and was revealed to Mikan as the boy that had tried to stop her when she had gotten angry that time. Her eyes flashed for the briefest moment, but it was gone as soon as it had come, dispersing into her usual cold gaze. She said,

"What do you want?"

The boy, Natsume, merely smirked, and said,

"You're not that cool after all, are you?"

Mikan was taken aback by his words, but merely continued to gaze at him in cool suspicion, her eyes barely blinking. She said,

"You might want to make some more sense out of that sentence. There's no relativity in it to what I just asked you."

Natsume, still smirking, replied just as nonchalantly.

"There is no need for relativity in my words if you can jump onto a table in the middle of a lunch and make a speech like that."

Her hazel eyes flashed in annoyance, and she began to walk away, indignant.

"You know nothing about how I feel."

In four large strides, Natsume had caught up with her. He grabbed her by the arm, and said seductively,

"And if I do?"

Mikan's eyes were a pool of disgust as she threw his hand off of her hard, muscled arm. She said angrily,

"If you did, you would just back off right now!"

Natsume stared straight at her, his eyes searching through her own. There was something in her expression that he had not seen before, and it saddened him to simply look at it. He suddenly reached out his hand and cupped her smooth cheek, and leaned in closer. He said coolly,

"But what happens if I don't?"

Mikan, not used to being handled like this, blushed at his soft touch and tried to pull away. But this time, Natsume kept hold of her arm, and reeled her in, bit by bit. Her face as red as a rose on a white sheet of paper, she whispered under her breath,

"Let go of me, you cretin."

Her eyes were cold yet again, and Natsume could no longer see the strange emotion that had been pooled underneath of her apathetic mask. He leaned in even closer, his nose nearly touching hers.

"I don't think I will."

By now, Mikan was thoroughly spooked. She had no idea what he was doing to her, and she didn't want to know, either. She could only see his blazing red pupils, and she could feel the intensity in his wild gaze. And, for some reason, she felt as if he understood her pain, her everlasting suffering.

But he couldn't.

Mikan struggled against Natsume's iron hold at this thought, and her eyes were pools of resentment and fear. Natsume saw this, and was urged to do something that he had not originally planned to do.

He kissed her.

Having their faces only been a little bit apart in the beginning, Natsume's sudden urge was not something too hard to pull off. His lips brushed hers in the beginning, but soon roughened into an all-out kiss. Mikan's hazel eyes widened, and she tried to struggle away at the first touch of their lips. Natsume, however, held her head in one arm and wrapped his arm around her waist, securing her body against his own. Her curvy body felt just right beneath his arms, and her warmth was soothing to him. He no longer remembered what he had originally planned to do, and neither did he know why he was doing this now. It was a mystery that even he, himself, did not understand.

At the first touch of their lips, he could smell Mikan's fragrance of Sakura petals. It was a sweet, gentle smell; it was completely contrary to the way that she had been acting for the past day. He was immediately attracted to her, and began to explore further. He kissed her around her lips before attempting to enter her mouth, knowing that she would be unwilling.

At first, Mikan's lips were firmly shut, refusing to open, even with the pressing of his hand against her head. Their lips were firmly meshed together, and Natsume longed to reach into her sweet mouth, tasting more of her.

And suddenly, just as Mikan was about to attempt to escape again, she let herself off guard, and Natsume stuck his tongue into her mouth, not letting her reclose her mouth. She was now trapped between Natsume's wandering tongue and his firm hands, which were still snaked around her head and waist. Her eyes were full of fear and confusion, not knowing what to do, but Natsume did not notice the helpless expression she was making, for his eyes were closed in bliss.

At first, his tongue felt strange in her mouth, drinking in the taste of her sweet cavern. Her tongue recoiled at the touch, and he delved deeper down, kissing her aggressively without mercy. Only between his heated kisses was Mikan able to whisper,

"Why?"

Natsume ignored the question, however, and continued his love making. He tightened his already firm grip on her, and began to kiss her even more aggressively, his tongue rolling around her teeth and gums, trailing into her tongue every few moments. He soon got tired of her mouth, though, and wanted to go further. He released his lips from hers, and kissed her heatedly on the cheek. Mikan gasped at the sudden release, and began to pant from the lack of air. Natsume continued his kisses down her cheeks, and trailed slowly down to her neck, leaving small hickeys wherever he went. Mikan gasped in pain and fright, and she began to struggle again.

Soon, Natsume buried his face in the crook of her shoulders and neck, and breathed in, taking in the sweet smell of the girl that he now realized that he was attracted to. Mikan shivered at the feeling of the cold air traveling up her shoulder, but could do nothing in his iron gasp. A single, helpless tear rolled down her smooth, flushed cheeks in submission.

"Please…"

At these words, Natsume's strange frenzy seemed to be cut short, for some reason. He suddenly released her, and took three staggering steps back, not knowing what to do.

What had he done!?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Alright, peoples. I don't have much time, so I can't write any more for now. Please review! **I have also updated "Breaking Through the Ice," so please try that, along with my other fanfics!!! Thanks so much!!!**** Also read and review:**

**Sakura Flower –**

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**The Cruise – **

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**A Stumble Into the Olympics –**

Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts?! Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Breaking Through the Ice – **

Mikan, a lowly beggar, is in a depressed state. Why live when you can die? She asks herself. Why try when you'll just fail? But those questions just might be washed away when she coincidentally meets a boy by the name of Natsume Hyuuga, who just happens to be a billionaire child-genius. What will happen to these two? Read to find out.

**Only a Burden – **

Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old female, is a patient at Alice's Hospital – A.K.A the hospital for those who are doomed to die. She writes a poem about her sorrow. A sad story and a lesson to all. One-shot.

**Who I Am Inside – **

Hotaru has hurt Mikan's feelings for the umpteenth time in her life. _Why?_ She asks herself. _Why can't I even be nice to my best friend?_ This is a one-shot that touches the heart to the very core.

**Tainted Water – **

Mikan and Natsume are 16 now, and nothing has changed between them. They're still fighting, fighting, fighting. But whenever Mikan asks him if he likes her even a tiny bit, he always says "No." Mikan feels as if her heart is breaking. But what happens when she writes a poem about lies and tainted water? A short one-shot for those out there who have been lied to.

**Searching for You – **

Things are not always going to be the same for the two newcomers at Alice Academy. Being the previous heartthrobs at the mysterious school of Devia Academy, they expect nothing different from the girls of this new prestigious school. But the mysterious Kaito Sakura of this strange place just keeps stealing the attention from them with his rare, and equally powerful, B.O.S.S. Alice. (A.K.A. Borrow, Obliterate, Steal, and Save Alice) But who exactly is this person, and what secret is he hiding? And is he even a guy?

Natsume came to Alice Academy to pursue the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with a year before. He had no idea why she had left him so suddenly, and he couldn't stand thinking about her, until he finally found out where she had taken refuge to: Alice Academy. Here's when the wild chase starts, and will Natsume ever find his beloved Mikan through all the obstacles he encounters? And what about that Kaito Sakura? Who is he?

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! SATISFACTION GUARENTEED!!!!**


End file.
